Of Warriors and Titans
by BlacMatriX
Summary: Eldia Academy and Marley Highschool are sworn enemies and when the Competition season is about to start who will win this year's trophy Warning: spoilers from the manga
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: anime only watchers beware heavy spoilers from the manga.**

 **So this is my first fanfiction on here and I am inexperienced in the art of fan fiction writing so constructive criticism will be welcomed.**

 **So I was in my room just thinking about what should my first fan fiction be about and I came to the conclusion that I should turn a few things from the manga into a high school fan fiction. This idea is kinda crazy but I decided to go along with it.**

 **So I thought I could turn the two countries Eldia and Marley into high schools Eldia Academy and Marley High School. The team mascots are**

 **Eldia: Titans**

 **Marley: Warriors**

 **Due to me living in the UK I will add a few elements from my school system with a few others. So there will be the American system of Freshman, Sophomore, Juniors, and Seniors. The Icelandic system of Upper secondary and British system of having the school divided into houses and inter-house competitions. Also, there will be uniforms based on the Military uniforms from both countries. The Eldian houses are the survey corps, the garrison, and the military house will have a house leader which of course is the head of each military division. Also, all dead characters are alive.**

 **So the point of this was to have all sorts of competitions of Eldia Academy vs Marley high school ranging from intelligence to sports to see different characters fight against each other. And Pieck is stoned as usual.**


	2. First day of competitive hell

**Ok, this is my first chapter ever and I can guarantee there are going to** be mistakes **. Also sorry for the long wait, I went on a camping trip. But don't fear I have about 5 chapters already in draft mode so don't expect to wait after this one. Enjoy the story**

* * *

" And Eren Jaeger has the ball and he is running and running about to score a touchdown if he makes it, the Eldian titans will win the Marleyan-Eldian competition for the first time in nine years and… Ohh he is brutally tackled to the ground by the Porco Galliard of Marley high school" the commentator stopped at the buzzing of the final bell and carried on "And the time is up, another crushing defeat for Eldia Academy" the crowd went silent in disappointment another loss for Eldia. Eren lay there on the floor with a mix of thoughts and emotions flying around his head. He came back to reality at the feeling of a shoe sole coming in contact with the side of his head.

"Why are you on the ground Jaeger that's where the losers are… Oh wait" Porco's voice was cold and menacing " with the way you run like that it's no surprise why we have kicked your asses nine years in a row." As Eren struggled to get up Porco's laughs just seemed to fade away along with his vision until all he saw was black and the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears.

'It was just a dream' Eren thought to himself as he tried to get the thoughts of last year out of his head and tiredly turned off his alarm. Sloppily he walked out of bed to the bathroom and got ready. Oh how he hated mornings.

* * *

" I hope you have a good day at school Eren" Carla chirped as he kissed her sons forehead. "Yeah ok sure mom." Eren replied, Carla smiled as she waved Eren goodbye.

Eren walked out of the driveway with his skateboard in hand and whipped out his phone to text Mikasa and Armin about the tournament that is coming up that everyone is hyped about well except Eren, he hated it all together. He placed his skateboard on the floor the jumped on it to start moving. Eldia Academy isn't really far from his house just a 2 mile walk. Before he knew it he arrived

Eldia Academy wasn't like other schools when it came to appearance. There were nine blocks displayed in a circle with corridors connecting each of them. Then in front of the circle was an underground open area where all the students ate. Then in front of that circle was another underground open space but it was the school running track and soccer pitch. Each floor had a name the ground floor was called the Maria floor, the Cafeteria was the Rose floor and the running track was the Sina floor. Eren could not lie the school looked impressive. A familiar voice of his friend Armin snapped him out of his thought. He turned to look down to the Rose level to see Armin, Mikasa and Jean having some sort of conversation. Eren ran down the stairs to the table they resided at. Once he reached there he was welcomed with a smile from Mikasa and Armin and a usual scowl from Jean.

"So Eren you texted us about the Marleyan- Eldian tournament this year. Me and Mikasa already have our choices picked out for this year and Jean still is deciding" Armin said brightly, trying to start up a conversation. "I'm picking the general knowledge quiz and the maths challenge this year."

"I decided to go for the Taekwondo competition and discus in athletics, are you doing anything Eren. "Mikasa added in. "Oh yeah I'm not doing anything this year" Eren said so quietly he almost mumbled. Jean pulled off one of his generic asshole grin faces and said

"Oh you're scared of being tackled to the ground by Porco again. You were the reason why the school lost last year you know that-" Jean's words were stopped by Eren swiftly punching him in the face " oh shut up horse face you couldn't even run with football even If you tried. Try being the school quarterback and comeback when you fail" Eren said almost screaming in anger

"Oh you want to go bastard, try me" Jean retaliated about to launch blows at Eren, but the sight of a rather short senior with clean black hair stopped him and he cooled down. Eren looked in the direction Jean was looking and got the hint and sat down.

Soon the bell for the start of school rang and they climbed the steps up to the Maria floor of the school and went to homeroom.


	3. First day of competitive hell pt 2

Eren, Armin Mikasa, and Jean walked to their homeroom in silence. If you call silence Jean and Eren screaming curses at each other. When they approached the familiar oak door they walked into the sea of crests and brown blazers. A group of kids sat at the back , with excitement coming from their Jean walked off to see his friend, the trio walked to the group at the back to be welcomed by smiles.

"Hey welcome back," said the ever happy voice of the group's golden girl Historia. "I can't wait for the Tournament this term, I've been practicing my cheers for the past 6 months." She beamed and created a cheer motion by punching her arm in the air. "Yeah me too, I heard that they are bringing back the eating contest," said Sasha filled with joy. The eating contest had been banned after a kid had to be hospitalized from choking three years ago. Riner was sitting at the back of the group in complete silence. Just starting into space. "Eren, what are you doing this year, please let it be the final football game. You were so good last year" said Historia. Eren stopped looking at Riner and listened to Historia. "Oh um no, I'm not doing anything this year," said Eren in a slightly frustrating voice. "Maybe you should ask Armin or Mikasa, they know what they are doing." A frown was on Historia's face only to be comforted by Ymir. "Mikasa, what are you doing this year," asked Connie "I am going the taekwondo contest this year, I have yet to show off my skills to Annie" at that Annie just huffed. "Armin, your choice this year," asked Sasha as she stuffed her face with a bag of potato chips. "Oh er, I'm doing the maths competition and the General knowledge quiz" Connie replied. "You would go great in that, your intel is astonishing" Armin felt a bit nervous after this complement. He only had the qualifications of getting a doctorate degree in mathematics and science. Connie was now curious "Eren why do you want not to take part in the Marleyan-Eldian tournament this year, last year you where screaming that they with be demolished by Elida academy, where has all that enthusiasm gone."

A smug voice approached them "it is easy, Eren is scared of being tripped by Porco this year and lose for the entire school, again." Jean remarked. "Shut it horse face, go ahead and join the football team, and I'll watch as you cripple" anger was surging through every word. "Um Eren the anger therapist consultant is just down the hallway if you know" Jean still with the sarcastic tone. Eren lost it he grabbed Jean by his tie and shirt collar and screamed. "Shut up, horse face, you don't even want to enter so what is your place." Jean grabbed Erens shirt and said "well your just as pathetic, maybe even more. You don't want to enter because Porco taking you down hurt your ever inflating pride." Eren cooled down a bit "Oh go choke on your ego, horse face"

"Shut up," said a cold and intimidating voice from the door. The class turned to their student/homeroom guide. Levi was in the regular brown blazer with the survey corps crest on the back and arm but instead of a tie, he was allowed to wear a cravat. "Kirsten, Jaeger, sit down" "Blouse, clean up your mess. We are going to start talking about your courses and the Marleyan-Eldian tournament this year" even though Levi was pretty short, he was scary. Wanting clean places to the highest standards and an organized area. Without it, he would get cranky and scare everyone.

Levi started on how the courses and what happens in them changed. And the engineering course will become a business for them to sell their products. The military course will also be aided by the engineering course. The military course was also going to be getting an upgrade and have 5 new training grounds. Eren and Mikasa already started doing the military course as a backup if their original courses didn't do them justice. It was a relief, having to share training grounds with other classes and years wasn't something they liked. When the topic of the tournament came they just talked about the adding of the eating contest this year.

Afterwards, they deserted the classroom for assembly and walked separate ways to three different doors of the auditorium each had a crest correlating with their crests on their blazer. This was how the school did it. As they walked in, they saw the head of the school with the heads of houses on the stage chatting amongst each other. They sat down and waited for the announcement.

"Hello students of Elida academy, we welcome you to a new semester." The principal Darius Zackley said in his deep monotone voice. His eyes were bored and he looked like he just wanted to leave. "As you all know the Eldian-Marleyan tournament is taking place here at Elida academy. So participants from Marley high school will be staying here at a nearby hotel, be on your best behavior students, we don't want what happened last year with the firearms" he said with a serious and fierce tone, even if you where at the back you could see his brow furrowing. Organising these yearly events are a nightmare, the two schools are rivals if not enemies. Every year, fights occurred between the students. Last year a student was almost killed.

"Now I leave the talking to your house leaders," he said pleased that he didn't have to talk anymore. He walked off the stage and sat down next to one of the teachers.

Dot Pixis or the drunk house leader of the Garrison (people in the geography, English, history, arts and languages departments) were started with his speech "Let's be honest here, we haven't won in nine years, and with Marley's new military program the students are growing stronger." "I expect you to be working harder this year understand." "An extra secret addition that was added this year. Elida Academy has finally given into the public demand and this year's tournament will be broadcasted on live TV"

The room started buzzing up at that, the two best schools in the country being broadcasted on live TV. It was great for scouting opportunities for universities, sports teams, apprenticeships and the army special forces. Nobody could miss out on an opportunity like that.

Niles Dok house leader of the Military Police (people in the business, Entrepreneur, finance and government courses) signaled everyone to keep quiet and started on his words "Also hosting the Tournament is a massive responsibility we will be using stadium Alpha and stadium Beta this year so it will take some time to start up, we will be held after school clubs to maintain and clean the two stadiums, call different stalls and call in sponsorships" "Also this elite team will be working with the school council organising the before and after tournament banquet."

The room went silent after that. The truth is not many people actually like this job, sure it gives you lots of merit but the teens have lives to live. The only thing people look forward to this job is calling up famous people for sponsoring and organizing the banquet.

And finally Hange Zoe the newly appointed co-house leader of the Survey corps (people in the military, engineering, science, medicine and maths courses.) Started her speech "Ok all students who are participating will have to write their name under the designated sections, you are only allowed the maximum of two events and those two events can't be in the same category, an example being if you are doing poetry your not allowed to do the spelling contest because it is in the same category." She paused to let her words sink in. "After school, there will be training sites all over school, in stadium Delta, the dojo, floor Sina and the military training grounds A and B" then she stopped using her serious tone and shouted "Let's get 'em Titans, Achieve and Conquer"

The school cheered, well the Survey Corps cheered. They made up the large majority of students who actually participated. Most of the Military Police thought the tournament was pointless as the school normally lost most of the time. The Garrison was just lazy.

After that assembly concluded and all of Eren's friends went to sign up for their preferred sport of choice. The thing that puzzled him was that Jean was going with them. He brushed it off and walked to his next class, English, why does he even have to do those subjects it wasn't in his two courses he picked, which was medicine and the military.

After taking a long walk around the circular school he made it to the English block and sat down in the almost empty classroom. Save for Mr. Zachiras. He got out his textbooks and started reading the area his teacher asked him specifically to work on. Sooner or later the rest of the class piled in. As Eren looked at everyone who came in he saw Jean with the most shit-eating grin he has seen in his life. To his surprise, Jean came up to him and said the two simple words of

"Good Luck."


End file.
